Bonds
by Chiheisen
Summary: Warning: HARD SPOILER Galaxy Episode 14. Setelah pertandingan dengan Resistance Japan berakhir dengan hasil tak terduga, kedelapan anggota Shinsei Inazuma Japan tahu-tahu menghilang. Tenma dkk mati-matian mencari ke seluruh penjuru asrama, namun nihil. Ke mana sebenarnya mereka? Kabur? Atau jangan-jangan diculik?/ One Shot/Full warning inside/


.

**Bonds**

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (c) Level 5

Warning: **HARD SPOILER**, ngaco, typo, ga jelas, awalannya kurang nyambung sama summary, judulnya apalagi, fic iseng dari author yang (sangat) ga pintar bikin genre misteri.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hakuryuu!"

Yang dipanggil tidak menoleh. Hanya berhenti sembari menunggu derap langkah yang mengejarnya itu tiba tepat di belakangnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau bermaksud hendak pulang setelah mengalahkan kami?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" Hakuryuu memutar tubuh empat puluh lima derajat. Mengerling sosok Tsurugi lewat sudut matanya. "Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan. Teman-temanmu masihlah sangat lemah. Jika tetap seperti itu, sekuat apapun kalian bertiga, kalian takkan bertahan di level dunia."

"Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku," Tsurugi menegakkan tubuhnya. Di posisi sedekat ini, ia menyadari Hakuryuu telah tumbuh sedikit lebih tinggi sejak terakhir kali mereka berjumpa. "Apa kau … tidak datang ke sini…, untuk merebut posisi kami, sebagai wakil Jepang…?"

"Bicara apa kau ini?" Hakuryuu mengela napas. Dibiarkannya posisi tubuhnya yang masih separuh membelakangi Tsurugi. "Kami diperintahkan untuk mengalahkan kalian. Bukan mengambil posisi kalian."

"Tapi, itu tidak seperti dirimu. Pertama kali melihatmu datang ke sini, yang ada dipikiranku hanya… bahwa kau…"

Tsurugi tahu betul karakter Hakuryuu. Berkemauan kuat, percaya diri—kalau tidak mau disebut narsis, dan satu lagi: tidak mau kalah. Orang seperti dia, mustahil mau membiarkan nasib sepakbola negaranya berada di tangan tim yang sudah ia kalahkan dengan skor telak.

"Seandainya bisa, aku juga ingin bertanding memenangkan kejuaraan dunia. Tapi sayangnya, kehormatan itu bukan milikku," Hakuryuu kembali membelakangi Tsurugi. "Tapi kau."

Melihat Hakuryuu yang kembali melangkah, Tsurugi tanpa sadar juga menggerakkan kakinya.

"Tunggu, Haku—"

"Terima kasih," diiringi senyum tipis, Hakuryuu menengok ke belakang. "Kau sudah melawanku dengan baik. Sesuai dengan apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari saingan terberatku. Tapi…," masih mempertahankan senyumnya, ia kembali menatap ke depan. "… yang namanya kalah. Tetap saja kalah. Kuharap kau tidak sekadar membual, soal kau yang akan menjadikan kekalahan ini menjadi sesuatu yang berarti."

"Hakuryuu…"

"Baiklah. Selamat tinggal." Hakuryuu melambaikan tangannya sekilas, lalu melangkah pergi. Membelok di penghujung lorong, ia menghilang dari pandangan.

"Lumayan …"

Satu sosok berdandar di dinding, melipat tangannya di dada. Tersenyum menggoda pada Hakuryuu yang hanya melempar kerlingan sambil lalu padanya.

"Tapi aku kaget. Kau sampai bisa menahan diri sejauh itu. Bahkan sekadar membalikkan tubuh ke arahnya saja, kau tidak mau…"

"Seusai saran Anda, bukan, Pelatih Fudou?" balas Hakuryuu singkat. "Karena, kalau sampai berhadapan dengannya, apalagi dalam kondisi berduaan seperti tadi, aku mungkin … takkan bisa mengerakkan kakiku untuk pulang…"

Fudou menatap anak didiknya itu. Separuh geli, separuh iba.

"Kekuatan dari ikatan yang terkuat…, ya, kan?" katanya.

"Aku…ingin sekali bersamanya," Hakuryuu menarik napas, dalam. Ditolehnya sang pelatih yang kini berjalan menjajarinya. "Terima kasih. Sudah memilihku menjadi anggota tim ini. Meskipun cuma sebentar, aku senang berada satu lapangan lagi dengannya."

"Bukan hal besar," balas Fudou. Dipandanginya Hakuryuu yang kini tengah menatap tangan kanannya. Dengan mata yang seperti kehilangan sesuatu.

"Aku selalu berharap, ikatan itu tidak akan hilang. Tapi, kalau harus melepasnya dengan cara seperti ini… susah juga, ya?"

"Bodoh. Kau tak akan bisa menemukannya di tangan, tahu! Kalau mau mencari benda bernama ikatan, kau harus mencarinya di sini." Fudou menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "Kalau kau taruh di sini, pasti takkan tercecer. Sejauh apa pun kalian terpisah."

Sepasang mata merah Hakuryuu membulat. "Be-begitu, ya?"

Dari menyimak kata-kata sang pelatih, Hakuryuu kembali menatap tangannya. Tersugesti, dia pun memejamkan mata. Lalu perlahan menarik tangan itu menuju dada, dan menempelkannya lama.

Kelihatan bodoh, tapi Fudou tak ingin menghancurkan keseriusan anak itu.

Setelah yakin telah tersimpan dengan baik, Hakuryuu membuka mata, menatap pintu keluar yang bercahaya, Sembari berjalan, hatinya mulai menebak-nebak.

"Kalau Tsurugi, kira-kira di mana dia menaruhnya?"

Hakuryuu hanya menggumam pada diri sendiri. Karenanya, suatu kejutan saat ia mendengar suara Fudou melontarkan dugaan.

"Kalau dia mungkin…," Fudou menggantung jawabannya. "… menaruhnya di tempat terdalam. Yang tidak diketahui siapapun."

.

.

.

"Minamisawa-san! Kita! Apa… kalian tidak berpikir untuk bergabung dengan kami?"

Tenma yang berdiri di belakang Shindou mengerjapkan mata. Ia mengikuti kakak kelasnya itu, mengejar langkah Minamisawa dan Kita yang beranjak untuk pulang. Tapi tak pernah diduganya kalau soal inilah yang akan disinggung oleh Shindou.

"Shi-Shindou-san, tunggu dulu…"

Kita dan Minamisawa berpandangan. Tanpa menghiraukan Tenma, Shindou menatap lurus keduanya, menunggu jawaban.

"Yah, bukannya kami tidak mau, sih," kata Minamisawa akhirnya. "Tapi masalahnya, bukan kami yang bisa memutuskan untuk masuk atau tidak…"

"Tapi, kalian sudah melihat sendiri, bukan? Dengan kemampuan para pemula itu, Inazuma Japan pasti akan habis menjadi bulan-bulanan tim-tim dunia!"

Minamisawa mengangkat bahu dengan gerak sepintas, "Walaupun kau mungkin benar, Shindou, tapi kami sebagai orang luar hanya bisa melakukan ini."

Shindou terdiam. Dia bukan tipe orang pemaksa. Tapi ia benci keadaan di mana dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Di belakang punggungnya, Tenma menatap dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Shindou-kun…," Kita yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya angkat bicara. "Aku hargai ajakanmu. Tapi, maaf. Kami tidak bisa."

"Kita…, bahkan kamu juga…"

Melihat wajah putus asa Shindou, Kita malah tersenyum.

"Mana Shindou-kun yang kukenal tidak pantang menyerah meski tim yang dipimpinnya sama sekali tidak berhasrat untuk menang itu? Kalau boleh kubilang, kondisi sekarang justru lebih baik, bukan? Kamu bisa lihat, meski tak punya kemampuan yang memadai, teman-temanmu itu tetap mati-matian melakukan perlawanan."

Kata-kata Kita mengingatkan Tenma. Betapa gigih Sakura yang ingin mengambil kembali bola yang terebut darinya. Betapa nekad Ibuki yang menghadang _shoot chain _hanya dengan berbekal sarung tangan kiper tanpa Hissatsu apa-apa.

Di atas lapangan sepakbola, dibandingkan Minamisawa ataupun Kita, mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi mereka juga … tidak pernah berniat untuk kalah.

Shindou menggelengkan kepala. "Ini bukan masalah siapa yang memiliki semangat besar saja, kan? Apa gunanya semangat dan usaha sekeras kuda, namun peningkatan yang dicapai hanya sebatas kecepatan kura-kura? Apalagi si kiper itu…," Shindou menggeram. "Dia hanya bermodal nekad!"

"Oh, Ibuki, ya…? Kami satu sekolah. Jadi aku tahu dia," jelasnya sebelum ada yang bertanya. "Tapi, kurasa dia tidak seburuk itu…"

Shindou mendengus. "Minamisawa-san tak perlu membelanya."

Giliran Minamisawa yang menggeleng. "Aku tidak membelanya kok. Bahkan sebenarnya aku ini… tak begitu percaya dengan keajaiban dari usaha keras. Tapi kalau melihat orang seperti dia, aku tak punya pilihan kecuali memikirkan kalau… kemungkinan akan keberhasilan itu bukannya tidak ada…"

Raut Shindou sedikit berubah. Tapi saat hendak membuka mulut, dirasakannya tangan Tenma menghelanya. Mengajaknya kembali.

Terdengar suara Kita, "Tipis memang. Tapi kalau kalian…," Pemuda berambut jingga itu tersenyum, menatap Shindou dan Tenma bergantian. "… pasti bisa menemukan cara untuk memperluas kemungkinan itu."

.

.

.

Gagal membujuk keduanya, Tenma dan Shindou kembali ke lapangan. Di sana kosong. Hanya Tsurugi yang agaknya juga baru kembali dari suatu tempat. Mereka tiba di saat hampir bersamaan.

"Tsurugi, tadi kamu mengejar Hakuryuu, ya?" tanya Tenma saat menjajarinya.

Tsurugi menganggap pertanyaan Tenma tak perlu dijawab. "Tadinya kupikir, dia ingin mengambil alih posisi kita. Ternyata tidak."

_Jadi, Tsurugi juga berpikir sama seperti Shindou-san…. _

Tenma memandang berkeliling. "Mana teman-teman yang lain?"

"Entah. Aku juga baru kembali, tapi mereka sudah tidak ada."

"Harusnya semua saat ini kembali ke asrama," duga Shindou. "Sekarang bukan jamnya latihan, juga masih jauh dari jadwal makan malam."

"Benar juga," kata Tenma. "Kita bertiga juga harus istirahat."

Ketiganya lantas kembali ke asrama. Tenma menangkap arah langkah Tsurugi yang justru menjauhi arah kamarnya.

"Tsurugi, mau ke mana?"

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan Tetsukado. Kuharap dia tidak apa-apa."

Tenma urung memasuki kamarnya, dan memutuskan ikut. Sedangkan Shindou sudah berpisah dengan mereka di persimpangan sebelumnya.

"Tetsukado? Kau di dalam?" Tsurugi mengetuk pintu. "Bagaimana kakimu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada sahutan. Tenma dan Tsurugi berpandangan.

"Kami masuk, ya?"

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan kamar tidur kosong tanpa siapapun di dalamnya.

Merasa ada yang kurang beres, Tsurugi mulai memeriksa kamar-kamar lain di sekitar. Ternyata benar. Semuanya sama. Tidak ada satupun kamar yang terisi oleh pemiliknya.

Tenma mulai gugup. "Me-mereka pada ke mana?"

"Sebaiknya kita lapor Shindou-san."

Reaksi Shindou tak kentara pada ekspresinya. Meski demikian, hatinya mulai menduga-duga.

"Kita coba berpencar dulu," putusnya. "Tenma, kamu coba ke kantin. Tsurugi, coba ke lapangan. Aku akan mencari di sekitar asrama."

Keduanya mengangguk patuh. Tenma bertemu dengan Kamata-san, tapi beliau menggeleng tidak tahu. Tsurugi berpapasan dengan Pelatih Kuroiwa dan sang manajer, Mizukawa. Tapi kedua orang itu bahkan tidak mengacuhkannya. Aoi yang sedari tadi diam di kamar, hanya tercengang kaget saat Shindou bercerita bahwa kedelapan anggota Inazuma Japan telah menghilang.

"Apa mungkin… mereka melarikan diri?" akhirnya keluar juga dugaan itu dari Shindou. "Mereka terlalu terpukul akibat kekalahkan tadi…"

"Mu… mustahil…"

Derap langkah mendekat. Aoi dan Shindou menoleh. Tenma dan Tsurugi kembali. Tanpa siapapun mengiringi di belakang mereka.

"Tidak ada, ya?"

Kedua anak itu menggeleng pelan. Lalu memandang Aoi yang juga ikut menggeleng. Tidak ada yang bisa dimintai petunjuk.

Shindou melontarkan kembali dugaannya. Raut datar di wajah Tsurugi tak berubah. Nampaknya ia pun sudah memperkirakan hal yang sama. Tapi Tenma, seperti tersengat, ia langsung membalikkan badan.

"Percuma, Tenma!" seruan Shindou mematikan langkahnya. "Kamu hanya akan membuang tenaga. Sebaiknya kita laporkan langsung pada pelatih. Beliau mungkin bisa membantu memastikan, apakah kedelapan orang itu memang kembali ke rumah masing-masing, atau tidak…"

"Tadi saya sempat berpapasan dengan pelatih, tapi beliau tak berkata apa-apa."

Laporan Tsurugi membuat Shindou berdecak kesal. Tenma yang biasanya penuh akal, tampak buntu. Aoi menatap tiga anggota tim yang dimanajerinya itu cemas.

"Mungkin, tak ada salahnya kita cari lagi," ujarnya. "Kalian sudah cari ke mana saja?"

Tenma dan Tsurugi menuturkan daftar tempat yang sudah mereka telisik. Shindou memandang ke luar jendela. Tampak bayang-bayang merah senja sudah terkubur langit kelam. Malam sudah menjelang.

"Apa mungkin mereka jalan-jalan keluar, ya?" duga Tenma.

"Malam-malam begini?" Aoi ragu.

Tsurugi pun tampak tak sepakat. "Lagipula, kita baru saja kalah. Rasanya tak mungkin mereka bisa dengan santai jalan-jalan…"

Ketiga anak kelas satu SMP Raimon itu terdiam lagi.

"Sudah saatnya makan malam," ujar Shindou memecah sunyi. "Kalau sampai mereka tak kembali juga, kita laporkan saja langsung pada Gouenji-san."

Kamata-san heran melihat yang mendatangi kantinnya hanya empat anak itu. Keempatnya pun tak bisa menjelaskan banyak hal. Mereka menghabiskan makan malam dalam diam. Hanya denting piring dan gelas yang mengisi keheningan.

"Bagaimana, Shindou-san?" tanya Tenma seusai makan. "Kita hubungi Gouenji-san?"

"Ya, sepertinya kita tak punya pilihan lain…" Shindou mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu membuka kontak. Cukup lama Tenma, Tsurugi, dan Aoi menunggu, tapi Shindou tak kunjung menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga.

"Shindou-san…?"

Shindou malah menutup ponselnya. "Maaf…," ujarnya, lalu menatap ketiga adik kelasnya itu. "Aku tak punya nomor beliau."

_GUBRAK! _Tenma dan Aoi merosot dari bangku masing-masing.

"Saya punya," ujar Tsurugi tanpa diduga. "Ini nomor yang beliau berikan saat melatihku hissatsu Fire Tornado…"

Shindou menerima ponsel yang disodorkan Tsurugi. Namun, setelah menunggu nada sambung yang berulang lama, yang menyambutnya hanyalah suara _mailbox._ Shindou tak ingin lancang meninggalkan pesan. Ia mengembalikan ponsel Tsurugi, seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Mungkin besok pagi, aku akan mendatangi beliau langsung di kantornya…"

"Hei…," sekonyong-konyong Aoi berkata. "Bagaimana dengan ruang bawah? Maksudku, _b__lack room _itu…? Kalian sudah cari ke sana?"

Menilik dari reaksi ketiga anak laki-laki yang berpandangan, lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkannya, meyakinkan Aoi kalau usulnya tadi ternyata cukup berguna.

"Eh, pada mau ke mana? Buru-buru sekali? Padahal sudah saya siapkan cemilan buat kalian, lho?"

"Maaf, Kamata-san. Kami akan segera kembali!" ucap Aoi sebelum berlari keluar.

.

.

.

"Ya, ampun…, apa yang kalian lakukan?" seruan Tenma berbuah percuma. Kedelapan anak itu sedang sibuk dalam ruang virtual tempat mereka berlatih. Suara dari dunia nyata tak bisa mencapai mereka.

"Kita matikan dulu." Dan Shindou pun melakukannya.

Mendadak terseret kembali ke dunia nyata, beberapa tanpa sadar masih melanjutkan gerakan mereka, seperti orang berpantomim. Cukup menggelikan jika diperhatikan.

Begitu tersadar, Ibuki mencak-mencak, dan tambah berang begitu tahu siapa yang sudah menginterupsi latihannya. "Apa masalahmu, Shindou?! Padahal aku hampir berhasil menangkap tembakan tadi!"

Shindou tak membalas, hanya membalikkan badan, lantas kembali ke atas. Ibuki hampir meledak lagi, kalau Tsurugi tidak segera menahannya, dan mengingatkan bahwa mereka berdelapan sudah melewatkan jam makan malam. Tsurugi berpikir, masih untung Shindou-san tidak memuntahkan kekesalannya karena sudah buang-buang tenaga mencari orang-orang yang sesungguhnya tengah berada tepat di bawah kakinya itu.

"Ayo, cepat!" ujar Aoi seraya menepuk tangannya. "Nanti Kamata-san keburu membuang semua kari yang tersisa buat jatah kalian lho?"

"Benar, benar! Dan hari ini karinya tidak pedas, lho, Kusaka!" tambah Tenma ceria. Lega sudah hatinya. Semua lengkap, tak ada yang menghilang. "Kau pasti suka!"

Kusaka hanya tertawa, "Terima kasih. Tapi yang pedas pun aku suka, kok…"

Tsurugi menjajari Tetsukado. "Bagaimana kakimu?"

Tetsukado mengacungkan jempolnya. "Jauh lebih baik,"

"Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Jangan sampai telat makan."

"Ah, kamu itu seperti ibuku saja. Aku bisa menjaga diri, kok."

Dahi Tsurugi berkedut, mendengar sebutan itu. Tapi, melihat Tetsukado yang terkekeh, ia tak jadi marah.

"Terima kasih, sudah mengingatkanku di pertandingan tadi. Walaupun… pada akhirnya kita tetap kalah," senyum Tetsukado luntur, menjadi senyum sesal. "Maaf. Kami memang tak berguna…"

Tsurugi mendesah. "Bukan kalian yang terlalu lemah. Mereka saja yang terlalu kuat."

"Tapi… kau sudah pernah mengalahkan mereka, kan?"

"Ya, tapi itu bukan karena satu orang saja," Tsurugi menatap punggung Tenma yang berada di depannya. "Sepakbola adalah kerja sama."

"Begitu, ya?" Tetsukado tampak mengerti. "Kalau begitu, kau mau menemani latihanku?"

Tsurugi tersenyum. "Boleh…"

"Tsurugi!" Tahu-tahu suara Ibuki terdengar kencang dari belakang punggung mereka. "Begitu aku selesai menuntaskan latihan di Black Room ini, kau harus mau memberiku latihan dengan hissatsu waza. Akan kutunjukkan pada Shindou, kalau aku bisa menahan Bicycle Sword-mu!"

Terinspirasi oleh mereka, Matatagi pun ikutan 'mem_booking_'.

"Tsurugi-kun, aku juga ingin meningkatkan kekuatan tembakanku. Kapan-kapan, ajari aku, ya?"

"Tsurugi, kalau ada waktu luang, kita _one on one_ lagi, oke?" seru Tenma sambil menoleh ke belakang. Entah sejak kapan dia menguping.

Tsurugi memandang tiga manusia tak diundang itu dengan tatapan nelangsa tanpa daya.

"Ter… Terserah kalian saja…"

**Tamat**

.

.

* * *

Lho? Lho? Kok akhirannya malah Tsurugi Super-Uke begini, yah? Wkwkwk. Terserah deh, pokoknya Tsurugi di episode 14 kemaren itu emang maji kawaeeeh! Imuut~ banget! Dere-dere-nya maxx! XDD

Ihh, Tsurugi sampai bilang kalau ikatannya dengan Hakuryuu itu seperti benang yang takkan putus meski dipotong seperti apapun. Wuah, kalau Hakuryuu dengar, dia pasti girang banget, tuh! Saya aja ikutan girang. *lah?*

Yah, pokoknya, makasih buat yang bersedia baca sampe sini(padahal pendek nan gaje begini)^^. Mohon ripiunya kalau berkenan~


End file.
